Je suis malade
by Manion-chan
Summary: Song fic sur la chanson "Je suis malade" de Serge Lama. Soyez sympa, c'est ma première fic de ce genre.


Je suis malade

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec une song fic cette fois ma toute première. Je la trouve assez noire et déprimante… Enfin, c'est à vous de juger. Bonne lecture et enjoy ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez comme ça je pourrai m'améliorer._

_« Je ne rêve plus je ne fume plus__  
__Je n'ai même plus d'histoire__  
__Je suis sale sans toi je suis laid sans toi__  
__Je suis comme un orphelin dans un dortoir__ »_

Tsuna était allongé dans son lit, un bras lui barrant la vue. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps son amant était partit mais il se sentait horriblement seul. Il n'avait envie de ne rien faire, de rester seul dans le noir jusqu'à _son_ retour malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. Reborn venait d'arriver pour le traîner jusqu'à son bureau où il passera sa journée à signer divers papiers.

-Allez Tsunabruti, tu as du travail !

-Laisse-moi Reborn.

Tsuna se retourna mais son tuteur ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille. A présent, il avait récupéré son corps d'adulte ce qui facilitait certaines choses comme sortir le Vongola Decimo de son lit.

___« Je n'ai plus envie de vivre ma vie__  
__Ma vie cesse quand tu pars__  
__Je n'ai plus de vie et même mon lit__  
__Se transforme en quai de gare__  
__Quand tu t'en vas »_

Tsuna n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger mais il savait qu'il le fallait. En sortant de son lit, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la place libre depuis une éternité puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain dans le but de se préparer pour sa journée. Après sa courte douche, et une fois habillé, il ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un regard vers le miroir. Et pour voir quoi ? Un jeune homme dix-neuf ans totalement déprimé à cause d'un amant qui ne revenait qu'en de très rares occasions.

-Alors Dame-Tsuna, tu t'es perdu dans ta salle de bain ?

-J'arrive Reborn, j'arrive.

Le jeune homme soupira pour se donner un peu de courage et se dirigea vers son tuteur qui commença à lui résumer de quoi sa journée sera faite. Comme d'habitude de choses peu intéressants et aussi ennuyantes les unes que les autres.

__

_« Je suis malade complètement malade__  
__Comme quand ma mère sortait le soir__  
__Et qu'elle me laissait seul avec mon désespoir__ »__  
_

Le dixième parrain se souvenait dans quel état il se trouvait quand Nana partait dîner secrètement avec son père lors de ses rares retours au Japon. Ces jours là, il se recroquevillait dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les clefs tourner dans la serrure, signe qu'il n'était plus seul dans la maison. Il sentait alors un soulagement sans nom lorsque sa mère le serrait dans ses bras avant d'aller dormir à son tour. Mais avant, durant ces moments de solitude, il se rappelait que tout le monde riait de lui et l'appelait Tsunaze.

-Ohé Tsunayoshi ! Tu as encore du boulot remets-toi au travail.

-Reborn, laisse-moi un peu tu veux.

-Non.

___« Je suis malade parfaitement malade__  
__T'arrives on ne sait jamais quand__  
__Tu repars on ne sait jamais où__  
__Et ça va faire bientôt deux ans__  
__Que tu t'en fous »__  
_

Ca faisait deux ans que Mukuro était sorti de la prison Vendicare pour le jour de Noël. C'était le cadeau de Tsuna pour son gardien de la brume cadeau égoïste certes, mais cadeau. Le decimo avait passé des heures à parlementer pour que son compagnon puisse sortir beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Mukuro était resté au manoir six mois durant lesquels il s'était entraîné et avait passé du temps avec son amant autrement que par ses illusions puis l'enfer avait commencé le jour où Tsuna s'est réveillé seul dans le lit avec comme explication un mot : « Je pars merci pour tout mon petit Tsunayoshi. Je reviendrai bientôt » Depuis maintenant un an et demi, l'illusionniste revenait de temps en temps au manoir puis repartait après maximum trois jours ce qui, à chaque fois, aggravait le cas de son boss.

-Bonjour Tsunayoshi~

-Mukuro.

Comme à chaque fois, Tsuna eut un magnifique sourire et se dirigea vers son amant qui, comme toujours, lui vola un baiser. Durant quelques heures, il sera heureux.

___« Comme à un rocher comme à un péché__  
__Je suis accroché à toi__  
__Je suis fatigué je suis épuisé__  
__De faire semblant d'être heureux quand ils sont là »__  
_

Comme toujours, Mukuro aida Tsuna dans son travail puis ce dernier prévint son tuteur qu'il prenait congé pour la semaine. Le decimo ne remarqua pas le soupir peiné de Reborn qui lui, avait deviné le pourquoi du changement d'humeur de son élève.

Les gardiens présents remarquèrent le départ le la Maserati indigo vers le milieu d'après-midi et tous savaient ce qu'il se passait mais aucun d'eux n'osait dire quoi que ce soit de peur de blesser leur ami. Ils savaient que les sourires qu'ils recevaient étaient faux et que cela faisait mal à leur boss mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour sortir leur ami de ce cercle vicieux.

-Où nous emmènes-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Kufufu~ J'ai trouvé un hôtel sympa avec vue sur la Méditerranée~

Le gardien du ciel sourit, il n'y avait que quand son homologue de la brume était là que ses sourires étaient vrais. D'habitude, il se forçait pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis mais il se blessait en agissant de la sorte. Il était fatigué de tout ça.

___« Je bois toutes les nuits mais tous les whiskies__  
__Pour moi ont le même goût__  
__Et tous les bateaux portent ton drapeau__  
__Je ne sais plus où aller tu es partout »__  
_

Deux jours. Il s'était retrouvé lui-même durant deux jours durant lesquels il était resté avec Mukuro. Ils avaient visité le village touristique, ils s'étaient baignés, ils avaient eu des étreintes les plus torrides les unes que les autres mais après seulement deux jours, son amant l'avait reconduit au manoir puis était repartit aussi tôt sans aucune explication ni adresse.

A chaque bruit, Tsuna se retournait croyant encore au retour de Mukuro et à chaque fois, il affichait une mine peinée lorsqu'il se rendait compte que c'était juste la boîte arme que son amant lui avait offerte. Il n'osait même plus se déplacer tellement les souvenirs des jours précédents lui revenaient en tête. Tsunayoshi était à bout il n'arrivait plus à supporter cette solitude qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il regarda le fond de sa bouteille de Bourbon. Il en avait assez.

___« Je suis malade complètement malade__  
__Je verse mon sang dans ton corps__  
__Et je suis comme un oiseau mort quand toi tu dors »__  
_

Tsuna ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il aimait voir son sang couler de son poignet. La douleur qu'il ressentait à son avant-bras n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il endurait chaque jour. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie où il souffrait de trop. Il voulait juste se souvenir des moments qu'il a passés avec Mukuro, de quand il le regardait dormir sans un bruit, sans un geste profitant de sa présence le plus qu'il le pouvait. Cette fois, il ne pourrait plus le supporter.

Au loin, il entendait des pas précipités et la voix de son gardien du soleil se rapprocher dangereusement du lieu où il se trouvait. Dans un effort vain, il essaya de se cacher il n'avait plus envie de lutter. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie qu'il n'aimait pas.

___« Je suis malade parfaitement malade__  
__Tu m'as privé de tous mes chants__  
__Tu m'as vidé de tous mes mots__  
__Pourtant moi j'avais du talent avant ta peau »__  
_

Allongé dans un lit du manoir Cavallone, Tsuna fixait le plafond sans le voir. Il essayait de résumer sa vie du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Depuis trois ans, le début de sa relation avec Mukuro, lui qui souriait pour un rien était devenu avare en sourire. Les longues conversations qu'il avait avec ses amis jadis n'existaient plus à présent même les plaintes lorsqu'il avait été blessé s'étaient tues. Il avait envie de redevenir comme avant mais en était incapable et il le savait.

Si seulement il n'avait pas connu Mukuro, il aurait pu conserver cette joie de vivre qui le caractérisait tant mais à présent, c'était trop tard.

___« Cet amour me tue, si ça continue__  
__Je crèverai seul avec moi__  
__Près de ma radio comme un gosse idiot__  
__Écoutant ma propre voix qui chantera : »__  
_

Au départ, Tsuna n'aspirait qu'au bonheur mais enfin de compte, il s'était brûlé les ailes. A présent, il n'osait même plus s'approcher de ses amis car il avait peur de se faire blesser à nouveau. Ca fait déjà une semaine qu'il est alité dans cette chambre chez Dino avec des bandages aux bras et quelqu'un pour le surveiller. Parfois, ses gardiens passaient et essayaient d'engager une conversation mais tous repartirent déconfits tous sauf Hibari qui avait eu pour mission de retrouver l'illusionniste.

Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Dino allait voir son petit frère qui restait immobile tout au long de la journée. A ce train là, son supérieur hiérarchique se dirigeait vers une mort lente en effet, il refusait de manger, de boire et de s'en sortir. Les seules fois qu'il demandait quelque chose, c'était soit des nouvelles de Mukuro, soit qu'on le laisse enfin mourir. Personne ne savait quoi faire même Reborn avait l'air dépassé.

___« Je suis malade complètement malade__  
__Comme quand ma mère sortait le soir__  
__Et qu'elle me laissait seul avec mon désespoir »__  
_

Allongé dans le lit blanc, des tuyaux dans le bras, Tsuna pensait à ce qu'il ressentait au début lorsqu'il est arrivé en Italie. Il avait fini par arrêter de compter ses crises d'angoisse qui se sont stoppées à la sortie de prison de Mukuro à cette époque là, il ne s'était plus senti seul, abandonné. Mais après, à chaque visite de Nana, c'était repartit, il avait un coup de cafard que ses amis arrivaient à faire passer puis il s'était habitué, difficilement mais ça allait mieux.

A présent, il était seul avec son désespoir il sentait la présence des personnes à ses côtés mais il n'avait pas la force –psychologique- de tourner la tête et de parler à ses amis même pour leur dire qu'il allait bien. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Les bandages autour de ses poignets ainsi que les tuyaux dans son avant-bras prouvaient le contraire. Il voulait juste revoir Mukuro.

___« Je suis malade c'est ça je suis malade__  
__Tu m'as privé de tous mes chants__  
__Tu m'as vidé de tous mes mots__  
__Et j'ai le cœur complètement malade__  
__Cerné de barricades t'entends je suis malade »__  
_

-Tsuna, tourne la tête je suis revenu. Tsuna. Fais quelque chose, regarde-moi, je suis là. Allez quoi. J'aurais pas dû faire tout ce que j'ai fait je m'excuse mais c'était nécessaire. Reviens avec moi. Je te laisserai m'enchaîner, me torturer comme tout ce que tu as subi durant ces deux ans. Fais-moi n'importe quoi mais ne reste pas dans cet état tu imagines que c'est l'alouette qui m'a retrouvé et qu'il m'a traîné jusque ici pour que je te remette sur pied parce qu'il en a marre de s'occuper de la famille. Tsuna ! Je t'aime merde !

-Mukuro ?

-Oui Tsuna, c'est moi, je suis là.

- Va-t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir.

-Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais reviens avec nous, soigne-toi.

-Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. Te. Voir. C'est fini. A présent, tu peux t'en aller.

-Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Je suis seul et je le resterai parce que je ne saurai plus faire confiance à personne grâce à toi. D'ailleurs, tu disparais déjà.

Tout en disant ça, Tsuna reprit sa position d'origine et reprit sa contemplation du plafond en ignorant royalement l'illusionniste qui commençait à élever la voix. Derrière la porte, Reborn parlait avec Dino du cas de son ancien élève car ils savaient tout deux que Tsuna était vraiment perdu. Tout ça à cause d'un amour trop difficile et intense.


End file.
